


The Piplup of Madagascar

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piplup hangs out with the Penguins of Madagascar, expecting a fun day. At first, things seem to be low, until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piplup of Madagascar

"Man... today is just so... boring." Piplup yawned as he had his flippers on his face. "I wish something exciting could happen."

"Careful, blue boy." Skipper told Piplup as the two penguins, plus the three others, were all in the penguin's base in the Central Park Zoo in Manhattan, New York. "Whenever we get someone saying something like that, it results in chaos and catastrophe."

"And I'm not scientifically a fan of either," Kowalski remarked as he was dribbling some weird inventions for him to tinker with. "Last time I embraced the weird, I lost more than some brain cells..."

"Blam slam!" Rico exclaimed as he was playing basketball with Private, with the younger penguin losing.

"Come on, Rico, you're not being fair!" Private exclaimed as he fell on his back, sighing. "Oh, if only this game was easier."

"If only this day was more interesting." Piplup sighed as the entire zoo began shaking violently, with all five penguins screaming as they held onto each other. "W-what's going on!?"

Suddenly the window broke, and water surged into the lair as all five penguins swam out, with them emerging to the top, to see all chaos was occurring in the zoo, with the penguins in shock as they didn't know what caused this.


End file.
